The present invention relates to a roofing shingle, and more particularly, to such a roofing shingle which can surely prevent water such as rainwater from leaking through a roof.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view generally illustrating a Dutch-lap roof with use of conventional roofing shingles, the roofing shingles made of a sheet metal being successively laid on a roof board.
As shown in FIG. 11, a Dutch-lap type of roof is constructed on a house typically built in a conventional manner, and the Dutch-lap roof has an asphaltic waterproofing material 102 and a thermal insulating material (not shown) laid on a roof board 101. A plurality of shingles 104, each being made of a metallic roofing sheet, are installed on the waterproofing material 102. The metallic roofing shingles 104 are successively arranged on the waterproofing material 102, starting from a lowermost eaves plate 103, and the shingles 104 are secured to the roof board 101 at clips 105 by nails 106, respectively. Reference numerals 107, 108 denote a sub-structural flashing board and a sub-structural verge board, respectively.
Each of the roofing shingles 104 is formed in a rectangular configuration. The shingle 104 has a first seaming edge portion 104a downwardly folded or turned toward its back or underneath side along its longitudinal edge, and a second seaming edge portion 104b upwardly folded or turned toward its top or upper side along another longitudinal edge. Further, the roofing shingle 104 has a third seaming edge portion 104c upwardly folded or turned toward its top side in its transverse right-hand edge, and a fourth seaming edge portion (not shown) downwardly folded or turned toward its back side along its transverse left-hand edge. These seaming portions allow xe2x80x9cflat lock seamsxe2x80x9d (or pinching lock seams) to be provided on the roof.
The conventional roof with use of such a roofing shingle might be able to effect a satisfactory waterproofing performance, so long as it is observed within a certain term of time after construction.
However, as shown in FIG. 12, a clearance or gap may be created between the shingle 104 and the asphaltic waterproofing material 102 during a long-term of use, owing to a deterioration of fixing means for the shingle, or the like. This results in a condition in that a quantity of rainwater may leak into the underside of roofing shingle through a passage of water as shown by arrows A, B. This kind of water leakage tends to be observed especially in a low-pitched part, a crest part or a curved part of a roof, and so forth. Even if the waterproofing work is executed prior to the roofing work, it is difficult to keep its waterproofing performance in a perfect condition. This is because the waterproofing material has to be partially broken by anchor screws or nails used for at least temporarily anchoring the roofing shingles in position of the substrate and the screws or nails in contact with water gradually lose its anchoring force for their rusting or deteriorating tendency.
An object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a roofing shingle, which can surely prevent water such as rainwater from penetrating therethrough.
To achieve this object of the invention, the present invention provides a roofing shingle having a plate (11) provided with first and second seam portions (11a, 11b) positioned in a pair along opposite side edges of said plate and folded in opposite directions with respect to a plane of said plate, and third and fourth seam portions (11c, 11d) positioned in a pair along opposite end edges of said plate and folded in opposite directions with respect to the plane of said plate, comprising
a waterproofing sheet member (20) having a sheet (21) with its configuration greater than that of said plate and adhesive layers (22a, 22b) provided on both of top and back sides of the sheet, said sheet member being positioned and adhered on said plate so as to make an extension area of the sheet, and edge portions (21a, 21d) of said sheet being inserted into the first and fourth seam portions (11a, 11d),
whereby a gap formed between said seam portion and a corresponding seam portion of an adjacent roofing shingle is filled with said edge portion (21a, 21d) of said sheet and said extension area of the waterproofing sheet member overlaps with a corresponding waterproofing sheet member of another adjacent roofing shingle to adhere to each other.
According to the present invention, the waterproofing sheet member (20) has the sheet (21) acting as a waterproofing layer (synthetic fiber/synthetic rubber layer) on a roof board (101) and the adhesive layers (adhesive rubber layers) (22a, 22b) applied to the top and back sides of the sheet (21), as shown in FIG. 4. The sheet (21) is adhered to one side of the plate (sheet metal) (11) by the adhesive layer, as shown in FIG. 1. The edge portion (21a, 21d) of the sheet (21) is inserted into the seam portion (11a, 11d), but the other edge portion of the sheet (21) extends over the seam portion (11b, 11c) to make an outward extension area, which overlaps with a corresponding sheet of a waterproofing sheet member of another adjacent roofing shingle and which adheres thereon.
When installing the roofing shingles (YH) on the roof board, the flat lock seam portions (11c, 11d; 11a, 11b) of the roofing shingles (YH1, YH2; YH1, YH11) are engaged with each other and the extension area of the sheet member adheres to the sheet member of the adjacent shingle, as shown in FIG. 8. The edge portion (21a, 21d) of the sheet seals the upper and lower seam portions (11c, 11d; 11a, 11b) of the shingles (YH1, YH2; YH1, YH11) and the nail or screw (31) is completely sealed by the overlapping sheet members. Therefore, rainwater does not penetrate into the underside of the shingles.